


prequel to One Day I´ll Have You Beg

by Cry_Kitty



Series: Asra x reader [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Asra x reader - Freeform, Begging, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: “Asra, goddamn - fuck me already!”The magician only chuckled, the smirk on his sinful lips subtly mocking your desperate plea.- “No.”In a contrast, mischievous lavender eyes glinted with a warmth that put everything else masterfully in the shade.“I´m gonna make love to you.”Why is Asra so set on making you beg?  Find out at one of Nadia´s dinner parties...>> Asra x reader smut





	prequel to One Day I´ll Have You Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Check out other works by me for example the follow up to this story ´one day I´ll have you beg´on my account!
> 
> And now enjoy reading :)

As long as you remembered, Asra had never been rough. Asra was always gentle, layering his love upon you like a warm blanket, with many kisses and tender hugs. As much as he adored you - Asra _loved_ teasing. Whether it was a single moan, muttered red-faced and shy, or right out desperate begging, loud and unrestrained – if he wanted a reaction, he knew precisely how to coax it out of you.

Tonight it happened that the Countess had invited the both of you to attend one of her infamous dinner parties and Asra, being the teasing lover he was, had you on edge for the whole evening. Trying to be cheeky, you didn´t wear underwear under your skirt and waited until you sat down to whisper it hotly in your magician´s ear. But only a fool would try to tease Asra, as he turned around that one very quickly...

The event required a lot of sitting, so of course Asra´s fingers found your entrance more than a dozen times, playing with your folds, caressing your clit and fingering your hot, needy core until you were soaking wet and ready to fall over the edge. Yet at the very last stroke, Asra had pulled away every time, letting you cool down just to work you up again. It was devilish foreplay – sponsored by long tablecloths.

Before desert was served you sneaked away, not caring if it was a bedroom or not, just wanting to get away from the noise and chatter. At this point you were beyond the ability to speak, let alone eat, just cling to Asra´s frame as he manoeuvred you inside the palace.

Before your back could hit the mattress Asra had you out of your clothes, his familiar hands roaming your body as if it was the most precious thing he was allowed to lay his eyes on. He murmured praises which you soaked up like a sponge, _my precious love, so darling, gorgeous... _

You tugged him close on his fluffy mane, burning to quench your thirst with his full lips. The mattress was welcoming and soft, engulfing your back without complaining and you couldn´t wait to sink down on his pulsing cock.

“This bed is way nicer than ours...”

Your gaze was heavy, a little dazed by your wrecked state as one could tell from your tousled hair and wrinkled shirt.

“Then we should make good use of it.”

Asra cradled your head in his hand, nipping sharply at your lips and proceeding to pepper your neck with hungry kisses. You whimpered, the foreplay wrecked you into a hot mess and you needed your love. Now. The magician sensed your need, as it was hardly concealed, and indulged. 

His hardness pressed against your thigh, hot and heavy, yet the moment you connected, Asra´s eyes started to glim with a devilish sass. Your lover was in the mood to play.

The rush from before had vanished and was replaced by Asra´s thorough, teasing self.

His hips thrust gently into yours, reaching deep yet slow and cautious and you _hated it_.

“Asra, goddamn - fuck me already!”

The magician only chuckled, the smirk on his sinful lips subtly mocking your desperate plea.

“No.”

In a contrast, mischievous lavender eyes glinted with a warmth that put everything else masterfully in the shade.

“I´m gonna make love to you.”

The next thrust buried his cock hilt-deep into your core, yet his slow pace never faltered. It felt like torture, having your lover by your side yet not the way you wanted him, _needed_ him so desperately.

Asra was set on taking his time to worship your body during the course of love. His mouth only ever lost contact for seconds while he sucked and kissed your tender skin. Another plea left your lips, helplessly trapped between pleasure and need. The sweet sounds didn´t falter to put a smile on his face. One of his hands cradled your breast in his hand, squeezing and massaging a few times before his wet thumb circled the sensitive nipple.

It had you moan, feeling so utterly loved and appreciated, yet you needed him to be _rough_, needed it to get over the edge.

“Asra, please!”

You whined out, moving your hips to meet his in hopes of quickening the pace. Yet the second you did so, Asra chuckled and stopped completely.

“Bad girl.”

You wanted to wail, whining and pleading, _please Asra, just... I need it, I n-need – please_!

Chuckling, his warm breath hit your neck, exciting the nerves for a great deal and rolling a delicious shiver the whole way down your spine. With a knowing smile, his head dove down to graze his teeth against the particular spot, dragging them over your skin before they bit down gently.

“Mhh, I´m not so sure. Do you really need it?”

A tear escaped its restraint and rolled down your cheek, you felt so teased and worked up and needed release so bad. Every nerve in your body was on fire and having Asra, naked and god so handsome Asra, straddling you wasn´t helping either.

“Asra, please! I need you, please, just – be gentle or rough or anything but please, _please_ move”

It was his playful side, the softer, childish one. After all, Asra wasn´t that old yet, almost the same age as you. In these moments where he liked to tease and smile and not relent right away it was easy to see why he was the sunshine of his parents. His dimples were so precious as well and his smile could toast a rock.

Right now though Asra was mature and hungry, though not as desperate as you. Still, nice as he was, not wanting to torture your body for too long, his hips started moving. You threw back your head, mouth open in a hoarse moan while Asra thrust his cock into your hot core, hitting a particularly pleasant nerve.

Asra loved having you on edge like this forever, loving you gently and drawing out your orgasm with every trick he knew.

It felt so good, _so good_, yet it was not enough. “I swear I`m gonna die if you don´t- “

Your plea was interrupted by a yelp as Asra suddenly hit your g-spot. For a few seconds your vision cleared and you saw stars before finding yourself back here and now, coming down quickly from your small high. It still wasn´t enough yet.

“Did you like it there?”

Asra whispered into your ear, head buried in your neck as he rocked his hips.

“Yes, god, yes!”

Your voice was hoarse by now, breaking as your fingers found his fluffy hair and buried into the creamy curls. Another warm chuckle. You knew you´d have to plead for him to do it again, yet Asra seemed to slowly reach his limit as well.

“Please…do it again.”

And he did, hitting the spot perfectly as he, still gently but faster, rocked his cock into your core. His hand came down to massage your clit, making you yell and sob out as you finally reached orgasm. Asra peppered your temple with kisses as he held you before losing it himself and fucking you through the haze until you sobbed from overstimulation.

You got a mouthful of hair as you sank into the mattress boneless like fresh pudding, grunting as you felt the tip of a nose bury against your neck. Asra truly spoiled you with his love. Not long after the high wore off, Asra placed kisses up and down your shoulder, humming as in return, your fingers combed through his shaggy mane and tried to tame it.

He was tired, so much you could see, but he still pushed himself to care for your body.

“Asra”

You murmured his name and received his pouty lips on yours, moaning gently as you pulled him closer. Slowly your thoughts crept back to reality, reminding you of where you were, were you should be.

“Oh... The dinner!”

A chuckle. “Nadia won´t mind.”

“Mh...” Your eyes raked over him. Asra normally looked like an angel, but the afterglow look turned him right into a god. “... okay, but I still want that desert.”

Asra laughed, cocking an eyebrow.

“I´m sure they saved some for us.”

It was your turn to smile, grabbing your lover´s shoulders and turn him around.

“That´s not what I had in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated :)


End file.
